A Sunflower For You
by LordLenne
Summary: Lucas is feeling homesick, being gloomy around his friends. But after Ness learns why, he decides to help his best friend, knowing the perfect remedy to cheer him up. NessXLucas shounen-ai/yaoi. Completed.
1. Diary of Secrets

****Important Note as of 12/29 at 9:30 PM** - There is a similar fan fiction like this somewhere on the internetz, I shall not tell where, but just so I am clear and preventing flames and copyright infringement and whatever, the owner of that story does not mind our similarities. Please do not flame me or that person. We are on fine terms and do not wish to erupt chaos.

**Lenne**: Hey fans! I just finished Mother 3 in English (fan translation patch), and after remembering all the events, I recalled the sunflower field. Why not a field of some other flower? Since it was specifically sunflowers, I got another story idea, and I thought it was so great I was like DELAY ALL OTHER FICS!

So yeah, this will be my first NessXLucas fic with many chapters...don't worry, since I love this idea, I'll be working on a chapter each day! But depending on how long and my ideas are, they may take longer. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Oh crap, I forgot. In this chapter, **THERE ARE SPOILERS OF MOTHER 3 FOR CHAPTER 1 AND some other chapter I forgot specifically.** Well, there's hints. So play the game/watch a playthrough on YouTube of Mother 3's beginning if you want to know first. Otherwise, read at your own risk or don't read :3

**Contains shounen-ai of NessXLucas.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. or the characters.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Diary of Secrets

Lucas, in his shared Earthbound room with Ness and Toon Link for space purposes, sat on the floor, against the far bed, away from the bedroom door. He kept hitting his head on the soft part of the head, unable to write any more ideas for his diary. It was depressing for Lucas, for many days. Ever since he was invited (or forced) to the Brawl team, he couldn't stop thinking about everything that he left. He could not stop thinking about his friends, and his whole life in Tazmily Village.

He wanted help on how to ease his thoughts about the past. 'Miss Zelda' and 'Miss Peach' as Lucas referred, offered a helping hand to the lonely boy. They suggested that all of his depressing secrets, hardships, or self-only letters and notes be recorded in his own diary, provided by Peach of course. Despite the fact that it was a bright red color, almost pink, he decided to write down all of his thoughts to relieve his everyday stress. Even though it helped half of the time, it was the best he could do.

This time, with the diary in his lap, he thought about writing a rough draft of an "I miss you" letter to his friends, hoping that Master Hand would somehow allow him to send that letter sometime soon. He tried so hard, remembering every moment of his brawl time to how he misses many things and the adventures he had on the Nowhere Islands, but conflicting thoughts of many things kept annoying him, specifically the only friend he was able to make in the Bros. Brawl.

"Hey Lucas!"

Lucas jumped from the floor before setting down his diary and standing up. From the open yellow door, he saw that friend of his. Lucas blushed a faint pink immediately when he saw him.

"Oh, Ness…you scared me."

"I did? Sorry." Ness walked over to Lucas' spot, but stopped at the middle bed. "What'cha doing?"

"N-nothing!" he stood in front of his open diary, hoping that his legs block the sight.

"Ah, whatever. Do you wanna brawl with TL, Red and me?"

"No thanks. You guys can go on."

"Really? You said you wanted to try and beat Red today."

"I…changed my mind. Sorry…" Lucas sat down on his bed, staring at the other boy after a sigh, but returned his head to staring at his knees.

Ness stared at him in concern. "Lucas…you've been so gloomy for a long time. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…I'm fine." His timid tone told Ness it was certainly nothing at all.

"Luke…" he walked over to the bed and sat on the far end. The blonde haired boy lifted his head as soon as the bed shook, looking at his worrying friend. "Lucas, please, if there's anything wrong, then tell me. I'm your best friend, I'm here for you."

"I know. It's nothing, okay?" Lucas didn't want to keep on going about "it's nothing" forever, so he decided to go somewhere to end the topic. "I'm going to grab a snack, do you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm all right." Ness got off Lucas' bed and laid down on his. "I'm gonna relax a bit."

"Okay…" Lucas left with a timid face and shut the door.

"_Urgh…maybe I'll play with Nintendogs for a bit. Haha, Ninten. Oh gosh, that name always makes me chuckle."_

Ness sat up and walked over to the bookcase in the corner of the room, which was next to a desk that laid three DS systems, one for Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link. He took his blue one, and upon walking back to his bed, he noticed an open book lying on the ground next to Lucas' bed. He looked on the pink color edges, uncovered by the pages in the book. He tried to familiarize himself with it, and then noticed a pencil lying next to it. He remembered what the book was now.

"_It's Lucas' diary…hey, maybe if I read it, I could find out why he's so sad." _Still with the DS in hand, he walked over it, but stopped after two steps. "_No wait! Maybe Lucas doesn't want me to read it…" _Keeping his honest behaved and disciplined self, he turned his stepping slightly and started walking back to his bed, but stopped after two more steps. _"But…I do want to help Lucas. Maybe…I'll just read the open page he has. Yeah, he won't notice."_

Ness climbed onto Lucas' bed from the other side. To ensure that Lucas won't be suspicious, he will leave the diary in its place, untouched, and only right on the spot where Lucas was. He adjusted his body for comfort, and had his head over his friend's precious diary. He began by looking on the left page. The first thing he noticed was a slanted note, above the top line of the ruled notebook paper, saying "a letter!" Then, he started to read the letter Lucas was writing.

"_Dear…everyone,_

_I miss you guys. I miss everyone. Kumatora…Duster…Boney…dad. I want to come back and see you guys, but I'm not allowed until Master Hand says so. So all I can do is send letters. It's all I can do, I'm sorry. But I really want to see everyone again. I want to see everyone, I want to see Tazmily, and…I want to see those sunflowers._

Ness blinked. "_Sunflowers?_" He continued on.

"_I really love those sunflowers. Dad, if you are reading this, could you somehow take a picture and send it back to me? Well, you probably don't have a camera, but the DP I left for you should be enough to get one. Anyways, I want to at least see one. Because…they remind me of mom."_ Ness noticed a faint, gray stain on that line. Was it a dried tear? Continuing on…_ "It's as if… I can feel her by my side when I'm not at her grave. Maybe…if I could see one, even touch one, I'd be better."_

Ness kept his mouth open, but then closed it, to not let drool accidentally fall on the pages. Though he wanted to hit himself for being a bad friend, he now knew what to do to help his best friend.

While crawling backwards, his eyes kept lying on the page and dropped on another paragraph. He stopped as soon as he saw his name randomly. He moved back his eyes towards the beginning of the sentence, and back to the paragraph's beginning.

"_For me, I'm doing…well, horribly, sort of. Not many of the others like me, and I'm sort of bad in brawling. Even though I got Kumatora's powers, I'm still not as good. I haven't made many friends…except, there's this one person. His name is Ness. He's my first and only best friend right now. He's really special…he's so nice to me, and so confident. I look up to him a lot, because he can use PSI powers like I do. Well, that's not all…"_

Ness wanted to continue, but he couldn't! Still, it was about him, it was probably something he should know.

"_The thing is…I feel all weird when I'm around him. My insides twist, like it wants to rip. My face feels like it's burning up, I think I might be blushing. I really admire him…but I didn't think it would be too much admiration. I never felt this way towards someone like this. I have this friend of mine here, her name is Miss Peach. She's a really nice lady that helped me get along here with Ness. Anyways, I told her what I was feeling about Ness…how I'm all nervous around him, and everything. She giggled when I told her, but then helped me with my problem. I couldn't believe what she said…she said I might have been—"_

There was a knock on the door and Ness sprang up.

"Ness! Are you in there? I locked myself out on accident. Could you help?"

"Coming!" …_Dang it! Almost finished reading…_

Ness quietly got off the bed, fixing up the blanket wrinkles and had his DS in hand. He acted as if it was on sleep mode. He opened the door, and it revealed the same timid boy carrying a bag of potato chips in his right hand. He had a faint blush, either from seeing his friend, or from the embarrassment of locking himself out.

"Sorry…" he whispered.

"Aw, it's okay. We all make mistakes." Ness' smile only made Lucas feel more nervous and blush only slightly brighter. "Hey um, I'm gonna...uh, go somewhere, okay?"

Lucas nodded. No other word.

"Remember…Luke, I'm here for you if you need anything. And…we all want you to cheer up, all right? You…uh…mean a whole lot to me— " Ness shook his head slightly. "—us!"

Lucas nodded once more, but hid his surprise at Ness' verbal mistake. He meant a lot to Ness? Without any other word, Lucas walked in and Ness walked out, closing the door. Walking away in a fast pace from the room, he only kept his thoughts about everything he read from the diary.

"_A sunflower…sunflower…where can I find one? Maybe…maybe the others know."_

As Lucas was opening his chip bag, he walked back to his diary's spot. But he noticed it was open wide! "_Oh no! I left it open! Please…don't tell me Ness read it…"_ He noticed his diary wasn't moved though. But perhaps, being the smart boy Ness was, that was what he wanted him to think. He grabbed his diary and closed it, and rushed out of the room with his bag of chips in his right hand and book under the arm. He rushed over to the two people that may help him right now. His voice was in panic as he knocked on the door gently but fast.

"Miss Peach! Or, Miss Zelda! Are you in there?"

* * *

**Lenne: **Chapter 2: _Planning_, is up next!


	2. Planning

**Lenne**: Hi again~ I'm starting to run out of humor ideas :/ Idk why, I usually get really good when I'm super motivated. Oh well, I'll try my best. Enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 2: Planning

Red, who was lying back on his Indian-style criss-cross legs, sat up once hearing Ness' explanation.

"Wait so…Lucas is all moody and sad because he can't find a sunflower?"

Toon Link, Pit, Red and Ness were in a small square-circle sitting formation, around the rug in Kirby's room. The little pink ball was away from them, sitting against his bed watching a kids' cooking show.

"Yeah," continued Ness. "He thinks his mom will be by his side if he ever touches one."

"Pft," Pit scoffed. "That's so stupid."

"No it's not…it just really deepens him, that's all."

Toon Link questioned in. "So what are we going to do?"

Red sighed. "It's not like we can buy one, or ask Master Hand for a stupid request."

Pit chipped in the middle of the problem solving. "Ness, you're the only best friend to Lucas right now. Why should we help anyways?"

"It would be nice if Lucas had some more friends. I thought you guys would change a little bit and be _nice _to him."

"Anyways," Toon Link interrupted. "Back to the sunflowers. What are we going to do?"

Kirby stood up and walked over. He cried "Pai pai, poyo!" (Why not plant some?)

"It would take too long, about a week. I want a sunflower in his hand by tomorrow, hopefully."

"Popoyo, poyo!" came from Kirby again. (What about that garden that Peach has?)

"Oh right…"

"What garden?" Toon Link asked.

"You guys don't know, since you're newcomers, but there's some rumor about Peach having a secret flower garden somewhere in Luigi's Mansion. I don't know where though, I checked the whole place."

Toon Link fixed his aching sitting position. "No one else knows? What about Zelda?"

"I tried asking, but she wouldn't tell. It is Peach's secret. She probably doesn't want us going in there and wrecking it."

"Well, since you can't find it alone, we'll go look together!" exclaimed Red in a cheery voice. He lifted his left arm and fisted the air, making a "cool" pose. Pit rolled his eyes.

"Well, should we start now?" asked Toon Link.

Pit sighed at the slight stupidity. "It's too bright. Maybe…maybe we can break bed time. Peach would be sleeping, so she wouldn't come in on us when we find it."

"Good idea." Ness smiled, in relief and hope, wishing that the garden rumor is actually true and not false. "We'll start at…10:30?"

"Poyo, poyo!" Kirby cried once more. (Let me come too, don't forget me!) Kirby waddled back to the TV.

"Well first, I'm hungry." Pit stood up. "Let's go have some lunch now."

The four of them left the room, leaving Kirby, in the middle of watching a Spanish chef teaching how to bake a cake. "Poyo poyo!" he fell over, shocked at the show. _"No! Nonononono! Mr. Hernandez, you know what a whisk is! It's right there! On your right! _¡_A su derecha__! _¡_A su derecha__! __¡__Qué tipo__ de__ programa de cocina__ es esto__!" _Before ranting anymore about the show he was watching, he noticed it was lunch time, and everyone left him. He turned off the televisión and scampered off to catch up with his friends.

* * *

In the cafeteria after Kirby caught up, the five of them sat at their usual table, a bit distanced from Snake, Mario, Luigi and Olimar. After sitting down, Ness noticed the seat next to him was empty. It was Lucas' usual seat…where was he? Ness looked around for him. He would never miss any food break, he loved omelets for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"Lucas isn't here?" asked Pit, grabbing his fork.

"No...but he should be somewhere in the cafeteria..." Ness kept wandering his eyes around, looking at the food supply table or the door's entrance to the cafeteria.

"Hey, there he is," Toon Link said. He pointed to the girls' table on the other side of the cafeteria, where Peach, Zelda, Jigglypuff, and Samus in her zero suit were sitting. On Samus' left was that best friend of Ness. But why was Lucas sitting there? Ness decided to answer his question by leaving his table temporarily and walked to the table of girls. As he arrived, he stood behind Lucas. "Hey, Lucas," he said. He didn't notice the cringe from the other boy, as Samus turned around immediately and butted in.

"Sorry Ness, but Lucas needs to sit with us for today. Please go away."

"Uhm…okay." Ness walked away in confusion. "_He needs to sit with the girls? Wha?"_

Ness sat back down, in an attempt to eat his steak.

"So? What happened?" asked Toon Link.

Ness sighed. "Lucas…doesn't want to sit with us today."

Toon Link swallowed his last bit of food. "Wow…poor guy." Jigglypuff cried in agreement.

"We really need to find those sunflowers tonight." Pit concluded, as he lifted his tray and went to the trash can.

As Toon Link and Pit walked away, Red found Ness staring at Lucas. He could tell Ness' best friend was the only thing going on in his mind, as he poked his steak with his fork.

"Ness, come on. He'll come around when you give the flowers to him." Red took his tray and walked away, with Jigglypuff following.

The psychic boy echoed the words in his mind. "_When you give the flowers to him… When you give the flowers to him…When YOU give the flowers to him." _A good idea, Red.

He wasn't so hungry anymore, so he trashed his leftovers and walked back to his room.

* * *

**Lenne**: Meh D: For those wondering what Kirby says in Spanish on the television part:

"¡_A su derecha__! _¡_A su derecha__! __¡__Qué tipo__ de__ programa de cocina__es esto__!" = "On your right! On your right! What kind of cooking show is this!" _

I wanted to try my Spanish for Kirby here, he's so cute to be hilarious. Is it right? Wrong? Correct me if needed please. Anyways,

_Chapter 3: The Hunt _is next!_  
_


	3. The Hunt Begins

**Lenne**: Maow. Continued.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Hunt Begins

Ness napped in his room, waiting for his set alarm clock to wake him up at 9:30. Once it hit the time, buzzing sounds and vibrations emitted from the small desk on his left.

Sitting up, he found the beds on his side to be empty. Toon Link must have already left, but where was Lucas? He usually watches TV or plays his DS before bed. He jumped out and exited the room.

In the hall, he noticed on the path in front of him, were a faraway Princess Peach and Lucas, as well as Samus and Zelda. They noticed all three of them were talking to Lucas. What were they talking about?

As he waited a bit more, Zelda and Peach left into their room, as well as a following Lucas. Ness ran up quickly, and arrived before Samus just as he was behind the door.

"Hey, Lucas!"

He froze once he heard his name. Peach ran out as soon as she heard that voice.

"Sorry Ness, but you are not allowed to talk to Lucas tonight, tomorrow, and maybe even for a long time!" and walked back in. Lucas didn't even bother to come out from the doorway and say anything, he just continued walking inside. Ness was now immensely puzzled, and a little irritated. What was going on?

"Samus, what's wrong with Lucas?"

She, being the straight forward and honest one, went ahead and slightly broke the girls' promise. "Well, I'm sorry Ness, but Lucas is having a hard time right now."

"I know he's all gloomy for a long time, but that doesn't explain why he's not in our room."

"He's sad because it's not also about him being homesick. He knows you read his diary."

"I-...ah.."

"You should have known better, Ness. Lucas is feeling terrible. I know you want to cheer him up, but he wants you to leave him alone for a while. I will tell him you are sorry, for now." And with that, she turned around and walked into Peach's room, closing the door.

"Luke…" Ness whispered. "I'm…so sorry." Then, he straightened his face. "But I promise, I'll get you that sunflower."

* * *

The group's hunt for the sunflowers began at 10:30, as planned. They all met up at Luigi's Mansion entrance as planned. But…

"Red, why is Meta Knight and Lucario here?" asked Ness.

"Because Meta Knight needs to translate Kirby, and Lucario is on lookout for us."

"Oh…okay. Thanks, Lucario." Ignoring Lucario as he stood by the entrance door, they entered the spooky mansion…wait, it wasn't so spooky inside. No boo ghosts or whatever. They usually come out and play in the night.

"Where're all the ghosts?" questioned Toon Link.

"Maybe they're sleeping still." Pit blurted as he walked towards the stairs.

"They always wake up at 8:00. " Ness answered. "But, they're all gone…" Kirby walked ahead of a paused Pit, and went up the stairs, finding four doors on the wall in front of him and a door on each of his opposite sides. There was rumbling in the second from last door to the right.

"Poyo, poyo!" he pointed in zero emotion. Meta Knight rushed to his side, drew his sword and said, "There's something in there!"

Ness readied his bat, as Pit flew over the stairs and to the door. Red readied his Squirtle, and Toon Link pulled out his sword. Once Pit opened the door, out came a BOO!

But no one was scared really. The boo looked around in question, and embarrassment. It floated back inside the room.

"Well, there's one boo," Pit stated, looking at Ness.

Kirby and Meta Knight walked closer to the room and looked inside. "Poyo, poyo!" he cried. "And a lot more!" Meta Knight cried.

Everyone walked up close to the room, finding the hundreds of boos close together. They seemed to have filled the whole abandoned room. They drew their attention on a sniffing Boo, who seemed to be crying a few moments ago.

"Why are you all here?" asked Pit.

The ghost emitted his sounds, as Kirby nodded. Kirby cried "poyo, poyo!", and Meta Knight said, "Princess Peach stuffed all of us hear, threatening to kill us with her sunlight if she ever sees one of us before 11:00!"

Pit grew curious and crossed his arms. "Why 11:00?"

More translations by Meta Knight. "Because she always comes in at 10:45 to check on her garden before sleep."

Everyone froze.

Pit, in a cartoon fashion, turned his neck slowly. "…Ness, what time is it?"

He looked on his Mr. Saturn watch. "10:44…"

Lucario punched the door open, and yelled, "PEACH IS COMING!"

"Hah, on your mo—" Pit was dragged into the Boos' cramped room by Red and the others joined him. Lucario exited and shut the door, and jumped on the mansion's roof.

The cheerful princess entered the mansion and looked around. "Good, no ghosts. They're all quite behaved now. Lalala~"

As she walked inside, she didn't know she was being spied on. Lucario used his power to see through the roof, and to where Peach was happily walking. She walked past the stairs, and to a lone door hiding under the small balcony.

Back in the cramped room, each brawler could feel the solidity of each Boo ghost snuggling around them. They couldn't help it, it was so overcrowded.

"Hey guys, where are you!" shouted Ness, through the noise of chattering ghosts. He could hear "here! Ness, help!" from Toon Link. "I'm coming!"

And they could swear they heard "That's what he said!" from Pit.

Ness swam through the pool of ghosts and found a poking green tip from a cap. "TL! Is that you?"

Toon Link moved his head, shaking off the ghosts on his face. "Yeah!"

"Grab my hand!" They reached out for each other, and Ness pulled him out from huddling Boos. "Okay, keep holding on, and we need to find the others!"

They bathed in the noisy clutter of ghosts, trying to find the rest of their friends. Eventually they found Pit, who was… …what was he doing with that Boo? Ew, he's moving his hips back and forth!

"Ness, can you reach him?" asked Toon Link.

Ness reached for the panicky angel's toga, but was only an inch away. "A-Almost…! …Got him!" He instead, grabbed the hand and pulled him out swiftly. The boo on his body floated away.

"Hah…huh…thanks Ness." _God, that was arousing._

Soon, they found Red who seemed to have fainted, as well as Kirby being pounced on often and Meta Knight, who was just covering himself in his cape.

It was now 10:59, and Peach just left the room the door she opened. She exited the mansion and skipped back to the Brawlers' Dormitory. Once the clock struck 11:00, everyone was being flooded out as the Boos poured out into the mansion's foyer. After every last ghost was out, they disappeared.

The six brawlers walked out of the room, slightly in pain and panting out exhaustion. Ness groaned out his last bit of pain. "Ugh, never going in that room before 11 again."

Lucario busted the door once again, and walked up to the group. "Guys, come here." He walked down the stairs, making sure his friends were following, and directed their attention to the door Peach entered. "She entered through there, I saw her with my aura."

Pit scratched his head. "So…the flower garden is in there."

Toon Link recalled each door's path. "Doesn't this lead to the kitchen?"

"Only one way to find out." Red walked closer to the door and opened it, revealing a pitch-black hallway. Lucario held out his palm, emitted a ball of aura, and walked inside, shining blue light around them. Hopefully, they were close to the flower garden!


	4. The Hunt Continues

**Lenne**: Continuing~ this story is so fun.

**Warning, there is a cross dressing scene in this chapter. :D**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Hunt Continues

Entering the lit hallway, the group walked in slowly, following Lucario who was following Ness. They were cautious, being aware now that a Boo could pop up anytime now and scare them. They encountered a door, half-way through the hall.

"Let's check this door first."

Opening the door in Resident Evil motion, they looked inside, with Lucario moving his palm of aura around to light up the room. It was nothing but a plain room with a single bed against the other wall's center. But something was on it.

"W-what's that…?" asked Toon Link in fear. There was a person-sized bulge hiding under the bed's red blanket. As they waited seconds more, it began to lift its body.

"ZOMBIE! GET THE FIRE HOSE AND DANCE!" yelled Red as he ran away.

Lucario instantly fired the light sphere from his palm at the sat up figure. Everyone covered their eyes as small bits of dust hovered in the room. The blanket was now on the ground, and the second ball of light Lucario summoned revealed a tall and thin boo sitting on the bed.

Ness hit his face with his hand. "Just a Boo. Ugh."

Pit sighed. "I'll go get Red…"

Reaching the end of the hallway, they opened the other door, and found a lit room. It was now the kitchen. Walled counters covered half of the room, with a refrigerator in the center of the continuous counters. A kitchen cabinet was found on the west side of the room, beside the ending counter. A counter surrounded the sides of a metal oven in the middle of the room.

Ness looked around the ordinary setting. "This is it? Where are the flowers?"

As everyone explored for secret switches and such, Kirby raided the fridge. There were already ripe and well-prepared foods, such as a plate of cold spaghetti and ham and cheese sandwiches. He grabbed out the spaghetti, ignoring its cold temperature, and scooped up the sauced pasta.

They kept looking for minutes more, but there was nothing on the counters or the storages above them. What did Peach do?

"Lucario, didn't you see Peach do something here?"

"She did do something…but…" he walked over to the large cabinet by the counter. "I'm not so sure. She grabbed something here, and then she went through this wall." There was an empty space beside the cabinet…and everyone grew suspicious. A secret entrance, maybe?

Lucario opened the cabinet as Red, Pit and Ness huddled closer. Ness, with his short height, pulled out random cans on a shelf at his level. Lucario, Pit and Red pulled out random packs of dried noodles and cans as well. Toon Link watched as he stood near Meta Knight and Kirby, who finished up a fruit salad.

"There's nothing in here…are you sure Peach pulled out something?"

"I'm positive," Lucario grunted.

"Hey, what's this?" Pit reached for an unknown bag in the back of the top shelf. "Fertilizer?"

"Poyo!" Kirby, who just finished out the fridge, jumped at Pit's discovery. Meta Knight would've translated, but they all knew Kirby said "I'll eat it!"

Red looked at the medium-sized bag. "Uh, why is there fertilizer? It's not exactly food."

Lucario had a thought. He used his aura and searched the ground. He found tens of bits fertilizer on the ground, but it was on the other side of the wall. What did Peach do…?

"Maybe…the wall needs fertilizer." Lucario concluded.

"What, are you serious?" Pit scoffed. "That's stu—" he was interrupted as the bag was snatched by Ness, and he walked over to the wall. He grabbed just one spec of the compost, and placed it by the wall.

…The wall chomped it.

"WHAT KIND OF MANSION IS THIS?" yelled Red.

The wall opened and revealed a lit path of a very small hall made of wood, leading to a white door.

"I bet that's the garden." Ness put down the bag and walked on, and everyone else followed.

The door was opened by Ness, slowly, awaiting any surprise Boo. But there was of course none…and all they could see was blinding light.

"Holy—" was the last thing Toon Link said before a great pause.

* * *

"Ohohoho, Lucas, you look so adorable!"

"Nooo! Stop it!"

In Peach's pink-frilly room, Lucas was being held tight by Zelda. He struggled to get out of the grasp, but surprisingly, the woman's strength was strong.

"How is this supposed to help!" Lucas tried to flail his arms and legs.

"It's entertaining," Peach said, She took another snapshot from her camera…of Lucas with long, blonde hair down to the half of his back, wearing a mini-pink dress of Peach's and long, white gloves up to his elbow. His head was topped off by a golden tiara. Lucas clearly looked like the daughter of Peach.

"Samus, help!"

He called out to the blue-suited woman sitting on the end of Zelda's hyrulian-styled bed, with purple veils covering the sides, stamped with a yellow Triforce in the middle. She kept her eyes on the TV, watching a French love drama.

"Sorry kid," she said, without turning her head. "I was paid a hundred coins to not help. You're on your own."

"Waah!" Lucas struggled some more.

"Peach, we should get him out of this now."

"Oh fine fine." Zelda took off the tiara and the wig, leaving Lucas' hair slightly ruffled on the top. Peach took the wig and walked into her large dressing room.

Samus slapped her cheeks. "NOOO! PIERRE!" She shouted. She attempted to rip off her hair. "YOU DAMN ASS! How dare you cheat on Amelia!" She pulled out her blaster and shot the TV screen, which exploded and small streams of smoke came out. "Prenez peu que vous deux temps… "

She paused after her other tongue spoke. She looked at Zelda and Lucas, who were holding still, looking at her in surprise. "What? I'm not allowed to speak French?"

Peach walked out. "Okay, undress Lucas now and…" she looked at the small puff of smoke above the broken TV. "MY TV! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

The garden was not what everyone expected to be. That one little white door led to a medium-sized room, less than the size of the mansion main foyer, but surely larger than the kitchen they were in.

The room was brightly lit, the main light was a chandelier in the center of the ceiling, but there were solar energy light panels hanging from above too. Specifically, they were hanging over different patches of many flowers.

"Wow, there's so many…" Red said in amazement.

"Poyo!" Kirby bellowed. He ran out of the doorway and jumped around the red carpet next to the large dirt patches. "Kirby, be careful!" yelled Ness. Meta Knight and Lucario stood to the wall near the door, next to a watering can on top of a stool, and next to it was a faucet sticking out from the wall. It dripped a drop, landing in a half-empty pink bucket. The other four walked on the red carpet paths, which under the carpet were tiled floors. That would explain how there's dirt in the room—Peach must have pulled out the tiles and put in dirt in the holes, organizing and growing flowers varying on their type. Toon Link and Red were still in amazement, looking at the many assortments of flowers that they've never seen before. Pit hovered around with his angelic wings, observing the herb patch on the other side of the room.

Ness, who immediately remembered their main objective, searched around for the sunflowers. He tried looking around, but there were so many, that he got confused what was placed where.

"Hey Pit!" he yelled. "Can you find the sunflowers from up there?"

"Huh? Oh, hang on!" The angel boy landed, then jumped back up in the air and flew slowly around the room. He carefully examined each patch of beautiful flowers, varying from violet-pink to red and orange, until he found the exact thing they needed.

"Ness, over here!" Pit landed on a path in the middle of the whole flower garden. He looked down in front of him. Ness, Toon Link and Red rushed over to Pit's location.

"Wow…these are…" Toon Link mumbled.

Red continued the sentence. "…beautiful."

Though there were not so many, they could tell Peach nurtured her flowers with love and care like no gardener would. The tens of sunflowers in front of them were standing straight up, with slight curves near the top of the stems, but the main attraction was the bright feeling of bliss from the yellow petals. It was as if the blithe sunshine was right there in front of them.

Ness carefully dug in the dirt with his bare hands, and managed to grab four sunflowers, grasped onto the soil. He carried all of them in both of his hands, and somehow, they were still standing up.

"But, how am I going to keep these until morning? I want to surprise Lucas…so what if he comes into our room?"

"Ah, let me take care of that." Red perked up. He smiled with his happy-go-lucky expression. "I'll keep these in a watered vase, and give you them in the morning."

"Thanks Red."

"All right, let's get the heck out of here!" Pit exclaimed. He ascended into the spacious mid-air and soared to the door. Lucario and Meta Knight jumped in the hall first, ready at the instant they heard Pit's shout. They all left without haste, though Toon Link had to drag out Kirby from eating butterflies.

Finally, Lucas' sorrow was soon coming to an end. _"Lucas…" _was the single thought that kept echoing in Ness' head as they exited the mansion, thirty minutes before midnight.

* * *

**Lenne:** And a note for Samus,

Prenez peu que vous deux temps… = "Take that you little two-timing..."

...I think? Feel free to correct me if needed.

Maow. Non-English languages randomly ftw.

_Chapter 5: Lonely_, is up next.


	5. Lonely

**Lenne:** Coming close to the end ^_^ I hope you all enjoy this one. This is in **Ness' POV**, because I found it slightly harder in 3rd person. So yeah, sorry for the change.

* * *

Chapter 5: Lonely

I wake up in the morning, but as I would have expected in my dreaming, Lucas wasn't in our room. Only Toon Link snoring on my right. The lit lights varying on the amount of sunlight at the moment opened my eyes widely as I rubbed out the sand. I jump off on the side, on Lucas' side. Funny, I just remembered that I always jump off this side, and why not near TL…?

To be honest, I wanted Lucas to be right here now. I don't want him to be tangled up in a lonely corner of woe forever…I don't think anyone else does either. But why can't he see that?

…Oh yeah, the sunflowers!

Quickly, I sprang out to the boys' bathroom, using the toilet, washing my face, and etcetera. I didn't really bother for showering, because I didn't seem all that stinky. Plus, to be honest, I did find it awkward showering with the other guys. If Lucas or I wanted to shower, we'd wait until we were the last ones, which was about 11 AM, and breakfast would be over.

After passing by a waking up friend, I dress up in my usual, traditional striped T-Shirt and denim shorts, new white socks, wearing my backpack and my favorite red cap. The first thing I wanted to do was get the sunflowers, but I know Red wants to eat breakfast first. So after waiting for Toon Link to finish in the bathroom...

The cafeteria was half-full, so I guess the others aren't up yet. So far at our table, Red and Kirby were already there. I walk to the white-colored table, passing by a lonely zero suit Samus…

Wait…

"Samus!" I exclaimed, as I turned around. She looked towards me in confusion, with her cereal spoon in her mouth. My voice was so loud that even Red saw me when I looked over. I calmed myself and walked closer to her, lowering my voice.

"W-where's Lucas?"

"Oh. He's asleep in Peach's room. We had such a party…"

* * *

"Peach, don't be a hog…Lucas wants some," pleaded Zelda.

"THESE ARE MY MUSHIE CHIPS!" she yelled, holding a large bowl of mushroom-shaped potato chips behind her. "MINE! MINEMINEMINEMINE OMNOMNOMNOM"

* * *

"Ugh, what fun that was…"

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. I suppose you want to know how Lucas is doing."

"Well…yes."

She sighed. "I'll be really frank about this." She used her pointer finger and patted the seat next to her, directing me to come closer. Maybe it was some secret I'm supposed to only know.

But those whispers I heard, I shouldn't have…I didn't want to either. Her head was five inches away from mine, but I could still hear her voice. Those words were just sharp needles.

"I should have told you this, due to his misery being half of your fault, but he wants to move away."

I just died inside. I didn't want Lucas to go. I quivered, "M-Move away?"

"Leave. Going out. Not coming back. I overheard him and Zelda talking while I was acting asleep. He's not going to come back once he leaves, even if he begs Master Hand for it, because leaving the Brawl is a one-way ticket."

"N-No…" I wanted to run away from that spot. But my legs felt like they were solid stone.

"Yes, Ness. Truthfully, I don't want him to leave. I'm sure none of your friends do either. But I suggest _you_ do something. We have no part in your actions. This is your responsibility." That last statement was just a stone hitting my head. Samus stood up and exited her seat, carrying her tray. One last sentence that hit me. "I know Lucas likes you, he idolizes you, he _depends_ on you, so please, help him."

Every single bit of the harsh truth from Samus kept echoing in my head. All the way to when I grab my bowl of crispy rice cereal, finishing it while ignoring my friends' calls, and leaving.

I just had to do it today. I can't let it end for Lucas. For me, too.

As soon as Red finished his breakfast, I waited for him to lead me back to his room. Inside, he showed me the glass vase that he said the sunflowers would be. And somehow, they're still in perfect condition! He handed me a plastic-like wrapping, and neatly covered the medium-sized stems. He added about four drops of water, probably to keep the hydration for the flowers. I wasn't so sure about that, but either way, I took the sunflowers and headed straight for Peach and Zelda's room. I knocked on it, but I guess they already woke up since nobody answered it for about a minute. When I tried to turn the doorknob, it was unlocked. I shouldn't go in…but I was curious about the looks of the girls' room and maybe there was a clue of Lucas' whereabouts.

I headed inside…wow, pink frilly laces glued to the pink painted wall. I guess Zelda had no say in the room design. When I walked inside, Lucas' clothes were thrown on the floor. His red-yellow striped shirt, denim shorts, white socks, and his white briefs.

_Wait, why was I staring at his underwear for about five seconds…?_

Shrugging off the memory, I wondered why his clothes were laying here. Maybe he was in the shower, forced by Peach, I guess. Once I turned a clockwise direction, I noticed the broken TV and a bright-red-almost-pink journal. …_That journal_…_Lucas' diary!_

I grabbed it, and the lock wasn't sealed. …Maybe, just maybe, one minute of looking will help me more.

I opened to the latest page, and read the latest entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night was so crazy! Peach made me dress up like a girl, wearing a pink dress and a tiara, and I almost looked like her! I hated seeing myself in those pictures on that camera._

I found a pink camera sitting on a pink stool next to the broken television. …No, I shouldn't.

_Even though this slumber party Peach, Samus, and Zelda invited me to was fun, I couldn't stop thinking about Ness. How I missed him…how I should have just talked to him. And ask him why he read in my diary, and hope he didn't read that one paragraph. But…that paragraph was true. Maybe I am in love with him._

I paused there. What the heck…?

_I can't stop thinking about him, and I get scared when I'm not by his side. Scared that something could just grab me, scared that someone like Donkey Kong or Wolf would jump at me and bully me, all things like that I believe would happen without Ness with me. I probably couldn't live without him…but I know Ness is probably mad at me. He might hate me now that he thinks I'm in love with him. So that's why…I might have to go back to Tazmilly. Dad, Kumatora, Duster, and Boney are the only ones left for me..._

I wanted to hit him, not a hard slap, but like a playful punch and say "you dummy".

I threw down the journal back on the spot and stormed out towards my room. I needed some time, for myself, and Lucas, since he was in the bathroom.

I put the sunflowers on my alarm clock desk, and lay down on my bed, with arms and legs spread like an eagle. Thankfully, Toon Link wasn't in the room, so him playing Spirit Tracks won't bother me.

I gave myself thirty minutes. Thirty minutes reviewing everything that happened up until now.

From the start, when Lucas joined the Brawl tournament. When I met all of the newcomers, I noticed he was the shyest one. I decided to become his friend, not just because he can use PSI like I can. He was similar to my age, even though he was a year younger. He was also compassionate, benevolent, and loving, kind of like a girl. Yet, Lucas being a girl wasn't so great around a few of the others…but I didn't care. I liked him. I played lots of games with him, and with Toon Link, and helped him when he was hurt. We shared lots of times together, talking, playing Mario Party on our DS systems, and brawling for practice. I didn't care how bland it was to everyone else, it was exciting for the both of us. He became my greatest best friend.

But I guess...that was all about to end when Lucas started to feel gloomy. And end sooner when he found out I read his diary.

No. Everything was my fault yes, but I'm not going to let him leave.

I couldn't believe all that thinking passed thirty minutes. I didn't even notice Toon Link entering and jumped on his bed, grabbing his DS from under his pillow. I should ask him, even though he might not know.

"Hey TL, where's Lucas?"

"Uhhh…" he said, trying to focus on his boss fight with Cragma. "I heard…he was at…the courtyard…"

"Thanks," I said.

He replied with "Whatev, good luck cheering him up. Go get him. …HAH, TAKE THAT CRAGMA!" I heard victory music, so I guess he defeated the boss.

I grabbed the wrapped sunflowers and headed straight to the courtyard.

* * *

**Lenne**: Sappy/happy like, and I believe, ending chapter is next.

The Final _Chapter 6: A Sunflower Ending_, is next!


	6. A Sunflower Ending

**Lenne:** Ness' POV again~ The last chapter, it's short but I tried my best for a happy ending. Also, read the note at the end.

Enjoy!

**Contains shounen-ai.**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Sunflower Ending

I ran as fast as I could, plummeting through some of the other brawlers, and I knew they questioned why was I in a rush. I just could not stop—it was like an instinct to reach the goal before the time limit ended.

After rocketing through the hall, I reached a glass door to the courtyard. I never looked at the whole Brawl Tournament setup, but I was guessing this was likely near the outside perimeters. The only other door that led to here was from the playground, and no one really goes there. Well, why would Master Hand make a playground anyway…?

After catching my breath, I looked at the sunflowers. They were still in good shape, even though the fleeting wind from my running brushed against them roughly. I guess Peach must have used her magic.

I looked through the glass door, even though my sight was blurred by the special waviness of the glass. I opened the door, and upon walking into the outside, above me was the clear baby blue sky, where I met a somewhat radiant sun, cool temperature, followed by a small breeze that calmed my body. I looked around the courtyard, which was really almost like a vast plain.

I was between pillar-like bushes that kept on going until the end of this stone path. Those bushes lined up and followed the outline of the stone path, leaving the corners of this area containing one or two bush figurines of some familiar designs—I only recognized a super mushroom. A circular stone ground was the center of the whole yard, where it kept a statue of Master Hand, pouring water from the very tips of the fingers to make a fountain that everyone could drink out of. Three other stone paths led to a rose garden on my left, two benches and a vending machine on my right, and a field of plain grass covered the rest of the area ahead of me. The grasslands covered the other half of this courtyard, where everyone would play soccer, or relax under the sun or giant tree at the end of the field.

After finishing examining the combination of nature, I looked around desperately for Lucas. Each time I turned my head, I whispered his name. He wasn't in the rose garden, or at the benches. So I concluded he was at the plains.

I ran into the field, turning my head to look around, but I quit saying his name. When I reached the end, I met the giant shady tree, two feet in front of a wooden wall, which was painted white and plastered abundant. I looked to my right, and there he was. From about five meters away, Lucas was crouching down before the white wall.

I walked over, and as I got closer, I saw a small dirt patch. It was flat, but it looked slightly rugged, and I know it was new because there was a small shovel and a red watering can on the side along with a small pile of grass and soil. Was Lucas planning to make his own small garden? I bet Peach gave him some flower seeds of his own, particularly, the sunflower kind.

I hid the sunflowers in both my hands behind my back, and took another small step, making a crunch in the grass. It was loud enough for Lucas to hear and turn his head. He widened his eyes slightly once he saw me. I didn't know whether to be irritated or guilty by his surprise.

"Ness…" he whispered.

I needed to respond, but first things first. "Luke…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for reading your diary. It was wrong and stupid of me."

He didn't say anything, but just stand up and face me. "No…I'm sorry." He continued after he hung his head slightly. "I'm sorry for ignoring you for the past day…I thought you might be mad at me so I wanted to give you some time alone."

I wanted to hit him harder than a playful punch, but still not a hard slap yet. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"B-Because…" his face turned a faint red, like he was about to cry. "I-I thought you wouldn't like me…when you f-found out about...the d-diary...thing..." He paused, I believed, so I waited until he continued. "...So I think...I'll just...l-leave the tournament...and l-leave y-you alone..."

That was when I stepped in. "Luke, no. We don't want you to leave...**I **don't want you to leave. You mean the whole world to me."

I think that last statement of mine struck his feelings hard. Not like it was harmful, but more like, relief and happiness. He started to cry harder and he was shaking slightly. He gripped the waist area of his shirt tightly. Perhaps "the whole world" was more of a lover's statement…but it felt precise to me. I guess I liked him back too, not just as his best friend, but more than that. Like his love.

With my true feelings, I rushed closer and hugged him, hiding my gift behind his back with my right hand. He was surprised when his head was on my right shoulder, but he returned the hug and tried to calm down. I didn't care about the hot tears or mucus on my shirt—I could wash it anyways, and Lucas really needed comfort. Dirtiness was not overwhelming our friendship. In half a minute of the warmth embracing we were having and I was enjoying, we both started to stoop down onto our knees. The knee and leg bending pain didn't have much impact, because the grass was silky soft—it was actually quite comfortable. I knew Lucas' weeping started calming down, since his forced sniffles dropped in its pace. His signal to pull away was noted when he used his two hands to grab onto my shoulders and push away. With that, I subtly returned the sunflowers behind my back.

"Ness…" He sniffed once more. "T-Thank you."

"For what?"

"For…being my best friend."

"Luke…I..." I didn't know what else to say. I held out the sunflowers in front of him. He widened his eyes once more. And I could tell that he was in a small trance from the sight. He used both of his hands to cover my whole gripped hand, feeling the stems with his fingers. I know that he was feeling the soul of his mother hug him.

"S-Sunflowers…" he managed to get out.

"They're for you. Your diary told me why you were acting so sad…and I decided to get some. For you." I used my free left hand and touched his right hand.

"N-Ness…" another sniffle. I guess he was going to cry again from this sappy moment between us. I brush the ending grip of my fingers between his hands, noting that I wanted to let go of the flowers and let it stay in his hands. He gladly, and soullessly almost, accepted them. He held them close to his chest, closing his eyes, letting one stray tear fall on a petal.

"They're beautiful..." he said. Okay, he was officially a girl. "Where'd you get these…?" he asked.

"Peach's secret garden." I chuckled.

He giggled back. "I hope you asked."

Honestly, his now pink face was adorable. I decided to kiss it in my impulse. I couldn't see it, but I felt his left eye shut when I placed my lips lightly on his cheek. I pulled away, nearing my face with his by four inches.

A stupid-like question fell out of his mouth as his blush brightened. "W-why did you kiss me?"

I grinned at his cuteness. "Because, I like you too."

Heaven immediately struck him, because I could tell in our psychic minds, he was feeling complacent as he gave me a blissful smile.

After another hug for a few seconds, he gave me the flowers' plastic wrap and moved back and turned to his small patch of dirt. Using his index finger, he made small sized deep holes in the soil and placed one sunflower in each one, burying it and then adding a sprinkle of water. After finishing, we both stood up and walked away from Lucas' growing garden. I know in a few weeks, he will have the essence of his mother always right by him. And not just his mother.

He'll always have _me_.

* * *

**Lenne**: Great story? Yes? Yes? :3 I hope you enjoyed the mushy-_Ness_.

So, the important note?

There is a sequel story.


End file.
